Matt Damon (Schaffrillas Productions)
Matthew Paige Damon, also known as Matt Damon, is the main antagonist of the Schaffrillas Productions and Schaff Classic YouTube channels and one of the two main antagonists of the Schaffrillas Productions YTP Universe, alongside Oscar, serving as the main antagonist of The Arthur YTP Collab (feat. Matt Damon), Doug Walker's Glowing Review of Shark Tale and Arthur Loses His Cool After Matt Damon Insults His Rap Career. He is a film actor, producer and screenwriter who, through his fame, commits heinous and malicious acts, such as making deals with Satan and the underworld, enslaving Hebrews and trying to either prevent Arthur Read from eating lunch in his hometown or declare his questionable love for him. He declares himself to be the "greatest artist of all time". He is the archenemy of both Oscar and Arthur Read. He is voiced by Matt Damon, whom this character is a parody of. Personality Matt Damon, to be short, is the total opposite of his real-life self. He is manipulative, sadistic, perverted, cruel, self-centred, mean-spirited and absolutely ruthless. He lust for power and respect drives him to the point where he is willing to make a deal with the underworld to gain fame. His heinous actions include taking over China, enslaving the Jews and Hebrews of Egypt, pedophilic lust for Arthur Read and even his repeated act of telling Arthur that he'll never eat lunch in Elwood City ever again. He is also extremely vulgar, stating on a TV interview that he "likes to ride his wife" and that it may be a good time to "talk about the pope's dick". Despite all of this, as the Nostalgia Critic describes, he believes that what he his doing is right. He convinces himself that he is on God's side and is quick to justify his actions when, in reality, things couldn't be further from the truth (especially when you consider that he even made a deal with the actual devil). History The Arthur YTP Collab Matt Damon first appears on a TV interview where he announced his 'Postcards From Buster' contest, much to Arthur's excitement. All the kids in Elwood City make their one-minute videos while Arthur is struggling to come up with an idea for his video. He plots to shoot and kill Matt Damon but Matt outsmarts him by telling him that he'll never eat lunch again. Arthur decides to make a video about his dad's cooking. However, Matt sees the video as terrible and orders his assistant to "tell Arthur Read that he'll never eat lunch in hometown again". Horrified, Arthur decides to edit the video but accidentally deletes it. He calls Buster, who is trying to edit his one-minute video about Arthur down to 72 hours, and they mail his video to Matt. Buster doesn't think that they can win because they put Teen Titans Go! on TV. Matt checks out Arthur and Buster's video, but it turns out to be a slowed-down clip of George Lundgren sneezing. Matt goes to Arthur's house and reveals that George Washington won the contest. Arthur, disappointed, tries to assassinate Matt Damon. However, Matt survives and reveals that he loves Arthur. In the scene that follows, Bowser shield Bowser Jr's eyes from the resulting sexual incident. Matt tells Arthur walk down the street for an opening shot, revealing that Matt Damon made the Arthur TV show. Doug Walker's Glowing Review of Shark Tale Matt Damon reappears in this YTP where he reprises his role as the main antagonist. Here, his villainy is more fleshed out, being depicted as a notorious criminal mastermind who makes a deal with Satan so he can take control of China. He is also presumably the slaver of all the Jews that Oscar and Po are trying to save. Despite his wrongdoings, though, he sees himself as a soldier for God and justifies his crimes frequently. Revenge of the Senate (10k Sub Special) Matt Damon makes a cameo at the end of this YTP where he tells Palpatine that he'll never eat lunch in his hometown again. Sharp Talk Matt Damon makes another cameo in this YTP where he replaces Arthur's face on the Modern Fry magazine. Arthur Loses His Cool After Matt Damon Insults His Rap Career Matt Damon is once again the main antagonist in this YTP, where he visits Arthur's home to fix their coffee machine. Arthur ,feeling a sense of importance from Matt's visit, shows off his rapping to Matt. However, Matt is disgusted by Arthur's rap, resulting in an argument which ends with Arthur punching Matt into the horizon. As the end credits roll, Prince Zuko, who was watching the chaos unfold with Katara, Sokka and Suki, wonders if Matt died, with Sokka pointing out that it was really unclear. In an alternate ending, Arthur attacks Matt once again but then beats him up instead of his previous onslaught. Appearances *The Arthur YTP Collab (feat. Matt Damon) (debut) *YTP: Doug Walker's Glowing Review of Shark Tale *YTP: Revenge of the Senate (10k Sub Special) (cameo) *YTP: Sharp Talk (cameo) *YTP: Arthur Loses His Cool After Matt Damon Insults His Rap Career Trivia *Matt Damon is the first Schaffrillas Productions YTP villain to be a Complete Monster, followed by Oscar. *Matt Damon appears as the icon for both the Schaff Classics channel and the Schaffrillas Productions watermark. With the latter, the Matt Damon icon is often modified in reference to the video. In the Chowder YTP Collab, he wears Chowder's hat. For Lord Fafquadd Declares His Love For Shrek for EmpLemon's The Shrekoning YTP collab, he is green-skinned and has ogre ears. For The Incrediboiiis, he wears the Incredibles mask. *In the Schaffrillas Productions Year 3, Matt Damon says "It's time for Arthur Read to eat lunch in this town again", leading many fans to think that Matt would go through a redemption arc. However, since the Year 3 series was abandoned for Schaffrillas' film reviews and the YTP series was relocated to the Schaff Classics channel, it is unknown if this arc is real and, if so, whether it will be continued. *Alongside Oscar and Tamatoa, Matt Damon is one of the mascots of Schaffrillas Productions. *Matt Damon is the second longest-running Schaffrillas Productions villain, the first being Emperor Palpatine. Category:Mature Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Masterminds Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Pedophiles Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Starvers Category:On and Off Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Recurring Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mascots Category:Extravagant Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Liars Category:Child-Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Tyrants Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Crossover Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Hybrids Category:Crime Lord Category:Incriminators Category:Dimwits Category:Xenophobes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Successful Category:Invaders Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Slavers Category:Elitist Category:Opportunists Category:Archenemy Category:Child Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Adulterers Category:LGBT Category:Game Changer Category:YouTube Villains Category:YouTube Poop Villains Category:Rapists